The present invention involves a novel method of treating hypertensive patients. This method involves oral administration in a single dose of 500 mg. or more of ethyl[2-methyl-3(3,4-dihydroxyphenyl)]alaninate.
L-.alpha.-methyl-3,4-dihydroxyphenylalanine, also referred to as L-.alpha.-methyldopa, is a drug which is effectively used in treating hypertensive humans. The total effective daily dosage of L-.alpha.-methyldopa generally ranges from about 125 mg. to about 3,000 mg. per day, usually in divided doses.
The ethyl ester of L-.alpha.-methyldopa is known to be useful for intravenous administration to hypertensive patients in emergency situations (U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,143 issued Jan. 18, 1966).
For hypertensive patients who require a total daily dosage of 500 mg. or more of L-.alpha.-methyldopa for effective treatment, an improved antihypertensive effect is obtained when the corresponding amount of the ethyl ester of L-.alpha.-methyldopa is administered orally in a single dose daily. Said improvement in antihypertensive effect increases as the patient's daily requirement of L-.alpha.-methyldopa increases. Thus, e.g. among patients whose daily dosage requirements of L-.alpha.-methyldopa is 1,000 mg. or more, the same antihypertensive effect can be achieved with a smaller equivalent dose of the ethyl ester of L-.alpha.-methyldopa administered orally as a single dose daily.